1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for use in a computer or the like to support a fan and more specifically, to a screw-free fan bracket mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer has many internal component parts, for example, a CPU, hard disk drive, etc. that produce heat when running. Cooling fans are commonly used in computers for causing a convection current of air to dissipate heat, thereby maintaining high system stability. A server is generally equipped with a quantity of cooling fans so that when one cooling fan fails, the others keep functioning whereby the maintenance engineer can repair the damaged cooling fan without shutting down the server.
In most computer servers, cooling fans are installed in a fan holder formed of a base frame and a plurality of fan brackets. When repairing one cooling fan, the maintenance engineer must detach the respective fan bracket from the base frame. However, because the fan brackets are fastened to the base frame with screws, it takes too much time to disconnect one fan bracket from the base frame.